Getting a Taste
by Alan's Only
Summary: Yummy Garrus and Shepard Alomst Lemon Wants to Be one, lol. PWP


AN: So this story can be read as an addition to "Wasn't The Omega 4 Sopose To Go Straight There" story or on it's own. Lol. I really really like this.

Getting a Taste.

ONE SHOT!

By Alan's Only

The taste of him was almost sweet, the texture of him smooth. He growled gently as I moved my tongue along his tip. It was humanoid to a point, the shaft was long and thick with ridges and bumps, where I would suspect if he was human they would be veins. His tip almost like a mushroom but the rim instead of having small bumps it felt almost like it has taste buds on it, small string like things, long enough to know they where there but not long enough to make licking them weird.

He growled again his hips bucking and twitching upward, pushing the tip of him a bit deeper into my mouth. In the begnning of this I found something else Cerberus had upgraded in me; I had no gag reflex. The only reason I could see for that was it would make it easier to eat the nasty food they had brought aboard the Normandy in the beginning. Even Gardner couldn't make the rations edible.

Sucking him deeper into my mouth, I could feel the slight widening in his cock as I neared the base of him. I knew from the studying I had done Turians couldn't do this, their mouths where made for slicing piecing. If they got into a close contact fight they could use them. Their whole body was for fighting, much like the Krogans. But where the Krogans where more gladiator like the Turian's where like ninjas. Thin, quick, their entire body made for killing. That is why having Garrus, so open and under my whim, excited me.

I looked up at him, my eyes holding a glimmer of mischief and excitement. He was completely nude, his hardened body holding a slight hue of blue from the tanks on the far wall; the only thing illuminating my cabins. He was leaned back on my couch, myself crouching between his knees. My hands rested softly on his thighs stroking and scratching at the firm skin. I had come to assume his skin and body much like a snake and insect; his scales able to move on their own, having an exoskeleton even. And yet each time I scratched at his thigh it was like I could feel his muscles twitching.

Holding him deep within my throat I sucked and swallowed with vigor, my tongue swirling along his base each time I pressed on a bump he would growl again; hips twitching.

It wasn't long before I felt him swelling, the bumps becoming firmer and the ridges seemed to expand, in some spots it would press on my teeth but in others they would expand and press on my cheeks. I tried to bob a bit more but the swelling limited the movements.

With a load growl almost a roar his hands went to my hair grasping it tightly pushing me even further down. I could feel him cum deep within my throat; his strong jets filling me. I was thankful he was far enough back I didn't have the liquid in my mouth, it was nearly impossible to breath as is; the hot liquid would have had me gasping more then likely retching. Something I didn't want to happen with our first time...

As the pulsing died down, and Garrus caught his breath he let go of my hair, letting his head lull back, and softly stroked my scalp. His manhood deflated slowly pulling out of my mouth and slipping back into his body. Something else that amazed me, his sexual organs were internal. The plates that over lapped protecting the slit they were as tough as the scales on his chest. Pulling back rocking on my knees I looked up at him a smile on my kissable lips.

"Spirts Shepard... Amazing..." He purred finally moving his head to look at me, his mandibles moved in such a way that I could almost call it a smirk.

A small laugh escaped my lips as I stood letting my knees stretch. I ran my hands over my crumpled slacks getting the fine bit of dust off.

"Though I do believe..." He growled his eyes holding a nearly predatory like gaze, "I need to return the favor."

Before I knew it he had me on the bed, my clothes torn from my body. I laid on the soft blanket of the bed only in the knickers and bra that I had bought for this occasion; the black lace stood out against my pale skin.

"If I knew you wore this under your armor I wouldn't be able to hold my gun steady..." He said with an almost laugh looking down at the naughty underthings.

A blush spread over my cheeks and upper chest, " Or you wouldn't be able to to keep your hand off of your..." My hand slid down his spine, running under his hip and along the side of one of the plates, where I had come to find was one of the most sensitive places on his body, just a bit less then his fringe. "Gun."

He laughed again the vibration strong against my chest, making me shiver. "What do you where under your armor Shepard?" He asked cocking his head slightly.

With a smirk my hands moved up to softly rub the back base of his fringe, "Nothing Garrus, Nothing."

"Nothing Garrus, Nothing." the words where like a liquid fire running down my back, my mind flaring to times where she was nearly on top of me after I pulled her from a few close shots. The thought that she was so close to naked made my lower plates quiver.

I growled again my hands coming up to stroke the mounds on her chest. Turian females had nothing like this, they where so much like the males, only their scents and inner organs where truly different. Females didn't have to attract their males like the human females had were two few, when you find one, you hold on. Like my mother and father. And when our mates are sick, we are next inline. Mating for life can be hard.

Shepard's hands pulled me from my thoughts a slight concern to those unforgettable eyes, "Garrus? Have... You changed your mind?" Her voice was not much more then a mere whisper.

I cocked my head, "No... I was pondering the differences between you..." I voiced as my hand grasped her mound again stroking the small bud that formed between my two fingers. " And Turian females..."

Then I knew I had said something wrong, she turned her head away her eyes down cast, the strong smell of her arousal fading slightly, "Oh...I'm...sorry.." her voice thick.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked quickly raising my hand from her breast to under her chin nuzzling her slightly .

"Garrus... If, I am too different..." She muttered still not meeting my gaze.

"I said not a thing like that." I had a rough almost hurt tone to my voice. How could she think I was not enjoying her? Could she not feel the heat coming from my plates?

Without answering her I lowered my head to her neck licking her pulse where I could scent her sweat. She shivered under the soft caress. She didn't push me away so I continued licking along her neck up behind her ears, where I could nearly taste her pheromones. This time I heard a small moan escape her lips, I knew I was on the right track.

I slipped my hand along her side pushing the offending material over her breasts I didn't want to take the time to figure out how to remove it. With a slight trail of saliva, I moved along her chest tasting all of the ridges and bumps of her upper chest. Until I came to the valley between her... breasts I think they where called. In my reading I found that human females fed babies from them, giving them nutrience though their milk. So different... human's where in their children's lives for nearly ever. Licking the sweat that formed their I moved over one of them flicking the bud, she gave a loud gasp her back arching it against my tongue. With a small smile I place the very tip over the hard nub, it split slightly taking it between the folds that now formed and suckles on it. This made her cry out even louder both of her hands grasping my head. I half wondered if she has done any research on us. Sense our mouths where not made for drinking, it would just slip out from the spaces between our teeth and mandibles, our tongues had evolved into something like a straw, allowing us to drink through it.

My other hand moved to grope and squeeze her breast molding it, it almost made me think of what a Hanar would feel like if one where to play with it. She gasped a bit louder her legs opening wider, one even sliding up my hip to slip between my legs pressing my lower plates to her hot wet heat. My plates shifted again, I could feel myself filling the space pressing them apart slowly. I rubbed against her heat wondering if she would be able to feel it. I was rewarded with a load moan her body arching and pressing back. I rutted against her clothed mound as my tongue suckled and tweaked her nipple.

Something close to a keening groan was pulled from her mouth, her body tensed against mine, I could feel her body go ridged and her heat explode. Pulling my face away from her breast I look at her face, it had a deep blush to it, her mouth parted and gasping. This had to be her form of an orgasm. In my reading I had found these females much like the Asari found as much pleasure in sex as the males, a definite bonus.

"Garrus..." She moaned her eyes meeting mine. I gave her a small smile as I lowered my head, I had one more thing I wanted to try before I went for the kill shot. Licking down between her breasts again I went lower, lapping at the small indent called her navel.

A giggle. Something I had never expected to hear form my commander, was the reaction for licking the indent. I was not completely sure if giggles and laughs were a good sign for where I wanted this to go, so I had decided to leave the exploration of that body part alone, my hopes high for a next time. As I slid lower my hands pulled at the sides of the clothing below, tossing them to the side I slowly pull her legs apart. She let out a small whimper but spoke naught.

My eyes flickered up to her face, her eyes where closed her lower lip between her teeth, the blush still there, maybe even a bit deeper. With a small flicker of my mandibles I lean forward looking at her lower lips, they where slightly haired, but it was thin, it seemed to be cut into a small patch. Reaching up I used one finger to slowly run along the slit she gasped again her legs opening wider. Her scent rich, filling my nostril's with their intoxicating scent. It was like a sweet flower, it's nectar calling out for me to just drink from it. I obliged.

Pulling her lips apart a bit more I moved my tongue slipping into the soaked folds, gasping and groaning Shepard twisted, her hands gently scratching under my fringe. The feeling sending bolts of electricity down as my tip pushed free from my plates rubbing the inner lubricant from my body on her blanket. Her taste was spicy and rich on my tongue as it drank it. Moving my tongue along I has a slight surprise when I found another bud withing the folds. This was something I must have missed, wondering if it was like her nipples I moved the tip of my tongue sucking the small nub.

Once again I was rewarded with a new sound from Shepard. Her body jerked upward her his bucking, as a loud scream of pleasure reverberates though the room.

"Fuck, Garrus! What the hell?" She gasps as her body arches and twists with each suck. A low growl leaves my throat as I suck with a bit more force, my hand moving up to push softly at the vestibule of her vagina just below my chin, this is where most of her heat was coming from, and where the addicting liquid was leaking. Carefully pushing my finger within the warmth, I silently thanked Mordin for giving me the advice to dull my talons, the heat and tightness around my thick finger made my length push further from my plates rubbing against the sheets, the friction making me purr again.

Pushing my finger as deep as it could go wiggling it slightly, she screamed again. Her hips gently squeezing the sides of my head. I cont to suck as I wiggle my finger deeply within her, the screams wrench from her body until I can feel her heat reach a peck, her tunnel clenching around my finger. This scream with louder then the others as she pushes my head her hands clenching almost painfully on my fringe, her tunnel clenching tightly around my finger as juices gush from her. With a startled sound I pull my finger licking at the juices, they where thicker coating my tongue and mouth parts. The taste nearly indescribable something that could never be reproduced, and so very addicting.

"Garrus... god...Garrus..." Shepard gasps her body twitching with after shocks.

I collected as much of the juices as I could find drinking it like starved man finding water. Did all humans taste like this? My readings showed Turian's hating the taste of humans, whether they mated many a time or just once. It was a taste they never could get used to, but this...

"_Commander Shepard, we are only 30 minutes from exiting the omega... please join us on the bridge." _EDI's voice broke the pleasant air of the room, snapping them both into the reality neither of them wanted to join again.

Garrus pulled back from Shepard's thigh with a soft sigh wishing the throbbing of his member would be quick to die down.

A soft whimper escapes Shepard as she moves quivering her eyes land on Garrus' hardness, there was a sadness in her eyes, " I am sorry... We couldn't..."

Garrus just shook his head unsure if his voice would work, as he slipped from the bed and placed his hand on the her armor console, the entire ship's armor storage was reachable from the controls. His armor encased him quickly, a grunt of discomfort the only sound to be heard.

The commander stood joining him, her own armor finding it's place on her body, "I promise Garrus," She looks up at him moving closer to his form, "When we survive this mission, I will show you..." leaning up she kisses his mouth softly tasting her self on him, "That we can work."

"Thank you Sh- My _Kekasih_." his accent catching on the Turian word. As he presses his mouth to hers, his mandibles stroking her cheeks softly.

"Your what?" She asked cocking her head taking his hand slowly leading them to the elevator.

"You will know when we return here..." he teased softly.

"After I torture you with the thought of me having nothing on under this suit?" She asks with a laugh entering the elevator.

"Thank you Commander Shepard... I had forgotten that small detail." He growls and slapped at her ass, something he had seen on one of the vids.

"Did you just slap my ass?" Came her horribly timed reply as the elevator doors opened to the rest of the crew.

TBC- hahahahah. I really like this! long paragraphs I feel accomplished!


End file.
